Uzumaki Seal Master
by VentMonster
Summary: Naruto arrives at his home of Uzushiogakure to find that everything and everyone has been destroyed. That means he's not born and raised in Konoha. 1st Fic ever so room for improvement.


DISCLAMER! I do not own Naruto!

This is also my very first try at writing a story so expect issues. Reading a lot of stories i kept thinking man its gotta be easy! RIGHT?! nope. I had a hard time with dialogue so with it being as short as it is it still sucks lol!

Also this is very different from the normal. Instead of naruto growing up in Konoha. He is instead raised in Uzushiogakure. Still haven't decided if he has the Kyubi or not so...

A lone robed figure stands on the edge of a cliff overlooking the smoldering ruins of what once was his village Uzushiogakure. Gazing through the heavy rain hoping to see some sort of movement but knowing there wouldn't be any. Feeling for chakra signatures reaffirmed his belief that everyone was no more. Moving quickly down the mountain side and into the village. Running through the streets there were nothing but bodies. Among the dead were not only ninjas but civilians, women and children alike. The robed figure ran through the village set on one destination, his family home.

Arriving at his destination he focused on the large Uzumaki swirl that covered the large wooden door. Walking up to the door he shakily removed his hood revealing short red hair of a young man with whisker marks on his cheeks, he softly placed his hand on the massive wooden door of his clan. As he moved his hand back down to his side he took notice of the bloody hand prints along with several kunai and shuriken imbedded into the hard wood door. Knowing what he would find inside he pushed the door out of his way allowing him access to his home, to his family. The front garden was littered with bodies he didn't recognize. These men and women were wearing different armor compared to the Uzumaki clan armor. Moving through the unknown dead men he took notice of the hidden mist, hidden stone, and hidden cloud headbands.

Moving through the compound the young man noticed that while there were a few Uzumaki clansmen every now and then the majority of the dead bodies were of the invaders. Once arriving at the main house building he saw why there seemed to be so few dead Uzumaki. The fight clearly evident on the walls and floors. Dead clansmen and ninja littered the floor. Walking between the dead he reached the middle of the room and quickly wrote a simple seal on the floor. Applying chakra to the seal enemy ninja bodies slowly sank into the ground and as the last body was absorbed into the ground the seal vanished. Looking around the building he saw the bodies of his clansmen wearing the traditional body armor (think hokage armor). Walking to the furthest back room of the building the damage turned from small cuts in the walls and kunai on the floor to large gashes and huge chunks of walls and ceiling missing.

'Work of grandma no doubt' he smiled sadly at the thought.

Arriving at the end of the hall opened to the biggest part of the compound the damage to the room was extensive. The majority of the ceiling was gone and the west wall was on the verge of collapse. Quickly bending down and repeating the same seal as the previous room the bodies of the enemies were quickly removed revealing the bodies of the Uzumaki clan head and wife. His grandmother was in the middle of a large seal with large black spikes coming out from the front piercing what enemies had been in front of her before finally succumbing to her wounds.

The Uzumaki Leader and grandfather to the young man lay not far from his wife. Large parts of his armor missing and what could be seen of his body revealed intricate seal work all over his body.

'The ultimate Uzumaki move.' The young Uzumaki smiled at the thought knowing he had killed a lot of ninja before being killed. The Young Uzumaki carefully picked up his now dead grandfather and moved him to his usual spot within the room. In the middle of the room was a chair made of dark wood with the Uzumaki symbol attached to the top symbolizing the head of the Uzumaki clan. The chair was a gift from the Shodai Hokage to show the strong alliance the villages had between each other. Gathering his grandma as well and placing her in her chair next to him. Taking a step back the young Uzumaki bowed in front of his grandparents one last time before starting to work on a complex set of seals in a circle around them.

As he finished placing the seal on the ground several chunin and jonin ninjas ran into the room. Naruto unfazed by this intrusion calmly stood and turned to watch as the Godaime Hokage walked into the room complete in battle garb. Surveying the damage to the room and the occupants sitting quietly in the middle she quickly realized that they were too late. The hokage walked toward the middle of the room looking the young Uzumaki in the eyes and realized they were dead. What should have been bright blue eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

"I'm terribly sorry for what has happened, we came as fast as we could." The Godaime Hokage told the young Uzumaki sadly. "What happened here will not go unpunished."

Naruto slowly walked back to the edge of the seal directly in front of Head of the Uzumaki.

"The Hokage is speaking to you!" One chunin yelled as he quickly ran toward Uzumaki.

"Stop!" the Hokage yelled at the charging chunin. The chunin had ignored the order and made it within striking distance of the Uzumaki and raised his hand to attack. The young Uzumaki watched as the chunin was about to strike. The Uzumaki gently touched the wrist before reaching around and touching the chunin's opposite wrist before resting his hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do to me?!" he screamed at the red haired Uzumaki.

"I have rendered your arms useless." He replied "and if you wish to continue this fight I will be more than happy to end it for you" he told the chunin as seals started to spread from his hand touching the chunin's shoulder.

"Uzumaki please release my chunin I promise he won't attack you again." The hokage interrupted before the chunin could say anything to provoke the Uzumaki more.

"Very well but know the next time you attempt to attack me will be your last chunin-san." The Uzumaki stated his eyes not betraying any emotion.

"What did you do to my hands?!" finding them uselessly hanging by his sides unable to lift them at all.

"It is but a small seal. Nothing permanent." The Uzumaki stated emotionlessly. Removing his hand from the chunin and with a quick tap on both wrists removed the seals he had placed on the chunin.

Uzumaki knelt down and placed his hands on the seal he had drawn onto the floor and pushed chakra into it. The result shocked all but the young Uzumaki. The ninjas had seen some low and mid-level seals from the Uzumaki clan before but something this high level was never seen by anyone outside the clan before. The seal danced in a circular pattern slowly moving up the chairs and bodies of the heads of the Uzumaki clan. The seals glowed and as it got brighter quickly vanished revealing the heads of the Uzumaki clan now completely stone and from the Uzumaki seal above the chair a small water fall. The water gently falling down the middle of the couple forming a little pond in the damage to the floor in front of the chairs.

"Who would have done this?" the konoha ninja with pink hair asked seemingly nobody.

"Sakura, now is not the time." Replied the Jonin ninja with silver hair.

"Uzumaki, what is your name?" Tsunade inquired while trying to ignore the young ninjas starting to inspect the damage to the room.

"Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the Head of the Uzumaki Clan." He replied sadly.


End file.
